A Way to Say Thank You
by cbaty
Summary: Edward and Jasper help their friend CJ with a problem.
1. Chapter 1

**See Author's Note below:**

Edward and Jasper sat on the couch wrapped in each other's arms as they watch their friend pace the floor. Jasper tilted his head a little to the left so that Edward could nuzzle the delicate place just below his jawbone. Jasper groans quietly. Edward chuckles. Neither man paying much attention to the woman talking widely as she walks back and forth. She stops suddenly and stares at both men as they share a kiss, still not paying her much attention.

"Will the two of you stop that? Right now!" CJ raised her voice so she would be sure they listened to her. "I'm not writing about you two at the moment and I need your help this time."

Jasper untangles his legs from Edwards and looks straight into CJ's eyes.

"What do you want us to do about it?" he smirks as he asks the question.

"It's not our fault you wrote about two other guys now is it?"

"Jasper, stop, that's mean, can't you see she is really upset?" Edward says grabbing a belt loop on Jasper's jeans and sharply pulling him back to rest on the couch. He then turns to CJ.

"CJ what can we do," Edward asks true concern in his words.

"I don't know. I've never done this before. With you two it's always been such a joy to get the two of you involved in a mystery or a romance and let you do your thing then I'd post a new story or a new chapter and things were just…good. I sometimes felt like a voyeur even when I was writing the story," CJ answered clearly frustrated.

"It's scary leaving the world of Fan Fiction and moving on to publish a story that doesn't involve the two of you."

"So read us the synopsis again," Edward encourages.

"Okay."

_A New Dream by C.J. Baty_

_A split-second of time and Walt's dreams of Olympic gold were crushed along with his right leg when he was involved in a serious accident on the ski-fields during the preliminary trials. Now he's teaching beginners on the ski slopes of Crystal Falls Lodge, run by his family in West Virginia, and wondering if he'll ever crawl out of the pit that his life has become. Eventually, the look of devastation on his sister's face at how much he's let himself go, prompts him to try harder to experience life again. First on the list: a trip to town and a haircut._

_Curt Woodridge is used to traveling light. Ever since he was kicked out of home at eighteen, when his family found out he was gay, he's been moving from one town to the next, performing in small bars and ski lodges to make his living. He is one of the lucky ones; he was saved from having to live on the streets by his agent and is genuinely happy with the way his life is going. After performing a great set at his latest gig, Curt decides to head into town and look around. He has seven days to kill before he'll be moving on to the next gig._

_Neither man is ready for love, and definitely not on the streets of Flat Rock. But when neither of them is looking, quite literally, they fall hard. But how does a man who thought he'd lost everything dare to dream of a life with someone who is leaving town for good in less than a week?_

The room was eerily quiet. Edward and Jasper sat looking at each other and then to their friend.

"Sooooo," she asked while staring at the two men.

"I think it sounds just fine. I'd read it," Edward answers grinning at C.J.

"Jasper what do you think?" C.J. asked the other man who was busy running his fingers up and down his partners arm causing gooseflesh to pop out along the path.

Jasper stood up and stepped across the coffee table and grabbed C.J. by her shoulders. Looking deep into her hazel eyes and taking a deep breath, he set about soothing his friend.

"I think you will be just fine. The book is good. People are going to love it. And I really need for you to write a sex scene for me and Edward right now. All this talk about lounge singers and skiers is making me horny. So do me a favor and sit down over there at the computer and work your magic on those computer keys," he kissed her cheek turned her around and patted her on the bum. "Go on be a good girl."

CJ crossed the room and sat down at the computer where she had typed many stories and love scenes for her two friends on the couch. Her fingers lightly stroked the keys and words began to emerge on the screen.

_Jasper tugs on Edward's shirt and pulls it up and over the wild bronze hair that needs Jasper's fingers running through it. Edward sighs as Jasper's lips leave tiny wet kisses across his skin on their way to a hardened nipple….._

**Author's Note**

**I'm not sure if I'm allowed to do this here but I thought I would give you a little E/J to go along with the announcement. The book mentioned A New Dream is mine and CJ is of course me. So many of you have asked to be advised when I finally got a book published, well on February 12, A New Dream by C.J. Baty will be available for purchase in several venues. Please see my profile for specifics or visit my new blogger .com for news and leave me a post so I'll know you were there.**

I wanted a way to let those of you who had seemed interested when my first original story would be published. Well the day has come; on February 12th, 2013…A New Dream by C.J. Baty will be available at Bottom Drawer Publishing and other selling agents. Please check out my new blogger page at .com and leave me a post. And just so you know, I am not pulling any of my stories from fan fiction and I hope to be able to come back here and write from time to time. Thank you all for the reads and reviews and I hope you have the chance to enjoy my original work also.


	2. Thank you

**I own nothing Twilight, just CJ and the plot of this simple story.**

**Please see AN at the bottom!**

JPOV

My fingers gripped his messy bronze locks. I used soft tugs to show him I needed him to go slower, lapping my stiffening length. He knew I'd eventually need it deeper, faster and that I'd flatten my hands on the back of his head and push when the time came. We knew each other so well.

"Oh darlin'…so good…you work me so good."

Edward looked up at me then from his position between my legs. His eyes shining brightly crinkled at the corners. He never stopped sucking me so deliciously but I could see the mirth in his eyes. Shit!

I lay my head back and tried desperately to stay in the moment but in my head I was ranting and raving already. _NOT THE FUCK AGAIN_!

That was it! As soon as I started screaming at _her_ in my head…Edward pulled away from my now shrinking hard on and chuckled.

"Jasper," he whispered as he petted my thighs trying to sooth my shattered nerves.

"Edward, she does it on purpose! I know she does," I crossed my arms and legs as he crawled up the bed to lay by my side. Pulling me into his arms, he held me whispering in my ear letting me know that he loved me.

"She hates me. It's always me that gets cock blocked," I knew I was a grown man and I was pouting like a teenage girl but seriously this was getting fucking old! "She likes you better than me. She never does this when it's your turn to get off."

Edward laughed out loud at my last statement, effectively ending what could have been a fabulous blow job for me.

"It just seems that way, sweetheart. She loves you just as much as she loves me." His lips tickled behind my ear trying to end my pissy mood. I wasn't having any of it and I pushed on his chest to stop him.

"I really am sorry, Jasper," CJ finally spoke from behind her hiding place. "It's just…I'm…well…stuck, I guess you could say."

She did sound dejected but I wasn't ready to forgive her for stopping my fun again, not yet anyway.

"What can we do, CJ," Edward asked. I knew Edward was always more sensitive to CJ's voice than I was.

"I don't know that you can do anything," CJ answered. "It's just one of those things. Life is just sucky right now."

"_Did you have to say the word suck?" _Jasper thought to himself.

"Did you ever thank all those fan fiction readers who bought "A New Dream"? That might perk you up some," Edward offered.

"No, I need to do that," CJ answered then added, 'I think I've lost my muse, Edward. You know, the one who helped me when I was having writers block."

"Good Lord, we have to snap her out of this Edward. Nobody is going to get laid if she's got writers block!" I groaned to Edward.

Edward shook his head in agreement and then he got a faraway look on his face. Shortly after, his eyes lit up and a beautiful smile crossed his lips.

"CJ," he called out. "It's the new story that's giving you trouble, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Okay, so, what's got you stuck?"

"It's a certain scene I'm writing. The two main characters, Justin and Marcus are being…intimate…"

"And that's a fucking problem?" I groaned waving my arms in the air; she was really getting on my last nerve. "At least they're getting off!"

Edward slapped my arm hard and glared at me. He mouthed the words _not helping_.

"What if you let Jasper and I read it and act it out for you," Edward asked. I liked the sound of that and my cock twitched.

"Yes, we could do that. Maybe then I'd get off," I answered excitedly.

"JASPER!" Edward and CJ shouted at the same time.

"Whaaaatttt?

Edward rolled his eyes at me then asked, "Alright CJ, do you want us to read it for you?"

EPOV

I knew Jasper had a one track mind but honestly he was not helping the situation at all. I could clearly see that CJ was having a difficult time of it. She needed us and Jasper was being an ass all because he got cock blocked.

"Thank you Edward, I appreciate that you care but I don't know about that. You two are nothing like Justin and Marcus and Jasper, well he just isn't mature enough…"

"What the hell do you mean I'm not mature enough?" Jasper sat up in the bed and looked at the ceiling while he shouted. Did he really think she was floating up there somewhere? I was going to have to have a long talk with this boy.

"Well the offers open if you ever need us. We're here for you, you know that." I answered quickly so Jasper wouldn't say anything else.

I turned to tell Jasper that we just needed to give her some time and she'd be back in the writing mood again. Suddenly I was overcome with this need to kiss the pouty mood right out of my man. I sighed and whispered a silent _thank you_ in my mind. CJ was writing us again.

I ran my fingers up Jasper's arm and then across his chest. I tweaked one nipple and kissed Jaspers shoulder. God, I was so horny. I realized that CJ had left us naked instead of dressing us like she usually did when she talked to us. It dawned on me then, she had stopped us before on purpose. The little minx had been playing with Jasper…just because she could and she knew he'd pout and get pissed off. I heard a giggle become clear in the back of my head and CJ whispered, "_I couldn't help it Edward, really. Jasper is just so much fun to tease and mess with. He really brings it on himself."_

Jasper's breath caught as I straddled his lap and moved to suck on one pink hardened nipple. I loved biting on them, just enough to sting and to hear Jasper's reaction. I couldn't help smiling when he called out, "Shit! Yes!"

I could feel Jasper's hard on come raging back to life under my ass. Moving I maneuvered Jasper's length to slip into my crease between my ass cheeks. He was leaking just enough to rub smoothly over my opening stimulating the nerve endings there. Damn it felt good.

Jasper reached up to rub the palm of one hand across my stomach causing my abs to constrict under his touch. With the other hand, he palmed my erection gently…lovingly. We both relaxed into the touches and strokes we were giving and receiving, enjoying the build up to what we both wanted and needed. Jasper finally spoke but his words were breathy, like he was having difficulty getting them out.

"She was fucking with us…again! Me and you, too; you know that right?"

I did but damned if I could care about it right at the moment. I reached down beside Jasper, where I instinctively knew there would be a bottle of lube and a condom or two. Supplies in hand, I scooted back away from Jasper's fingers which were driving me to distraction. His rather large erection was now in front of me as I sat on his thighs while I tore open the condom and teasingly rolled it over him. Once on, I pinched the end a little and winked at Jasper. That earned me a deep gravely, "Oh, God!" Then using the lube, I made sure to slick him up nicely and I rose up on my knees.

Jasper grabbed his cock and held it rigid. He knew what I wanted and he was letting me know he was so fucking ready it wasn't funny. I used the rest of the lube on my fingers to massage myself, knowing Jasper loved to watch me do that. He whimpered at the scene and his body shook slightly. Pushing myself down over Jasper's rock hard length was harder on him that it was on me. My body accepted him as it had on so many occasions. His body broke out in a fine sweat and I could see the strain in his face. He was trying so fucking hard not to thrust up into me until I was ready for him.

It felt so good. He filled me completely and I knew he was feeling the heat and the ridges of my tunnel as I slowly rode him. No words were necessary between us. Nothing in the world felt like the connection the two of us enjoyed with each other. Love and lust mixed together poured from both of us we stared into each other's eyes. This was the part I loved the most, the intimacy our joining brought to us. No one else had ever made my heart beat, the way Jasper did. It felt like it was going to break free from my ribs and float away into the clouds.

I moved faster, bringing us closer to the climax we were chasing. Jasper's thrusts became erratic, without rhythm. He was close.

"Touch me," I ordered him. "Make me come, baby."

Always willing to please with his trademark smirk on his face, Jasper used one hand to cuddle and squeeze my balls lovingly. He grabbed my shaft tightly with the other hand stroking quickly up and down. It was a completely opposite feeling tugging me in two different directions. I leaned back resting my hands behind me between Jaspers out stretched legs. The change in position had me writhing in no time. Jasper's cock rubbed across my sweet spot on nearly every stroke now. I felt the tingle in my balls as Jasper held them snuggly. It was the rush of white heat that suddenly raced through my veins that shocked me. I rose up, eyes now focused on my lover and I felt my mouth drop open though no sound came out. Thick ropes of semen spurted from my cock and splattered on Jasper's stomach and chest. One splash even reached his cheek and dripped off. The look on Jasper's face caused aftershocks to draw my orgasm out even more.

Jasper gasped, shuddered and filled the condom inside me, panting my name over and over again. The look of pure bliss on his face made my heart swell to bursting with joy. It was moments like this sharing each other's sexual high that brought us even closer together.

I leaned forward because I couldn't stay up any longer and relished the feel of his skin pressed tightly to mine. We stayed there for what seemed like hours just listening to each other breath. Finally Jasper had to speak.

"That was…"Jasper started.

"Amazing," I finished.

I could feel Jasper smile against my hair as I smiled against his chest. We felt lazy, sated and beyond the need to say anything else.

It didn't take long for soft snores and mumbled words of love to fill the space in the quiet room and in CJ's mind.

**AN**

**Edward was right I didn't get to thank all of you who did purchase a copy of "A New Dream". This little lemon was my way of saying how much I appreciate your support and THANK YOU!**

**My next work in progress is a little less than half way done and has suddenly taken a turn. I don't have writers block like Edward and Jasper suggested but I do have a main character who has decided to throw a tantrum and not go with the story. He's messing with my HEA and the two of us are going to have a "**_**come to Jesus meeting**_**" over it real soon! We will get ourselves back on track if I have to sic Jasper on him!**

**Anyway, I've also been working on a St. Patrick's Day outtake for Rumors. It may not be up by Sunday but look for it very soon. **

**I have a couple of rec's for you if you are looking for something good to read: 1) His Daddy's Eyes by SlashGalAgget which is an Edward/Jasper story with an incredible baby named Matthew who brings love to everyone he comes in contact with and 2) The Red Hoodie by ant1gon3 which is an Edward/Seth/Jacob threesome story. The beginning of this story was a little hard for me because sadly in our word people can be as cruel as some of the folks in this fic but as the story has progressed it gets better and stronger and draws you into it with its heart. Both stories though very different are well written and well worth your time.**

**Thanks for reading, CJ**


End file.
